Sins of the Father
by T're Urvawi
Summary: What pushed this seemingly harmless watchmaker into becoming a monster? “Your father who betrayed me. Don’t make that same mistake Mohinder…” Sylar
1. I can fix it

Sins of the Father by T're Urvawi

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Heroes all belong to their rightful owners don't sue. ; p

Authors Note: This story is told from a third "all knowing" party… Changes in perspective may occur. (The fall of Gabriel Grey and who was really responsible for the creation of Sylar) These are key moments in Sylar's journey and his thoughts… ((I know I am making Chandra out to be the "Bad" guy... I just seems fitting... after the last episode... "Your father who betrayed me... Don't make that same mistake Mohinder" ;p))

How did Sylar really come about? What provoked this seemingly harmless man into becoming a monster? This simple watchmaker, who wanted nothing, but to be special?

Our story begins in Brooklyn, New York, in a small store, Grey and Sons with Gabriel Grey, the son of an insignificant yet talented watchmaker…

Sinsofthefathersinsofthefathersinsofthefather

Gabriel was doing what he did best, fixing what was broken. He laid several more cogs and wheels into the watch that sat on the worktable in front of him. His efforts were soon rewarded with the ticking of the clock filled the room. He smiled. This was what he was meant to do. Fix what was broken.

His thoughts were soon interrupted as the door chimed. "Can I help you?" He asks the visitor.

"I hope so Mr. Grey." The man says with a smile. But Gabriel was paying attention his gaze fell on the watch the man wore.

"I can fix it…"

"My watch isn't broken…"

"Actually it is…"

That was the first time Chandra Suresh and Gabriel Grey met…

The next few visits were full of questions… testing… more testing… Chandra's outlook on the whole thing was deteriorating. 'Maybe He was wrong… Maybe Gabriel wasn't part of this evolutionary change'

That all changed when Gabriel stormed out of his apartment one afternoon.

When he had returned the next day Chandra was reluctant to let him in the door. But Gabriel pleaded with him to let him in. Chandra opened the door to let the watchmaker in…

From outside the door you could hear a glass break and a muffled… "I'm sorry about the glass"

After he saw Gabriel's power, Chandra couldn't wait to see what else Gabriel could do. Gabriel adopted the name Sylar and Chandra soon began experimenting and finding others for Sylar to "fix" to see the full extent of his ability.


	2. Sylar's revenge

5 months later

"Hello, Chandra. Why won't you talk to me? You can't leave me like this." I say as I speak to the machine. As I hear the phone click I could feel a smile spreading across my face… 'I knew you couldn't resist…'  
"Hello, Mr. Sylar. I asked you not to call here anymore." He says…  
"The hunger, it's -- I can't control it. I don't want to. You made me this way."  
"I made you a murderer?" He questioned resentfully.

"You helped me to discover my potential. You wanted to see what I could do as much as I did. And now you want it to stop."  
"It's over. Goodbye." I hear the phone click as Chandra hangs up on me… 'I don't think so. You will pay for this… For making me a monster'

1 month later

Taxi: New York City 8:30PM:

"Taxi!" He hailed a cab with the wave of his hand… He pulled his hat further over his eyes and he got in… He glanced at the license in the dividing window… Low and behold Chandra Suresh was the Driver…

"Where to?" Chandra asked in a polite voice

"Central park" Sylar said carefully masking his voice…

About 10 minutes had passed. "You can pull over here…" Sylar said

"But central park is still a few blocks away…"

"Pull the cab over Chandra" Sylar said in an unforgivable tone

"Gabriel?" Chandra asked in disbelief

"It's Sylar now… Pull into that side street now…" Chandra knew better than to cross Sylar, and he did as he was instructed…

"Now what?"

"I don't like what I have become Chandra… Now you're going to pay…"

"What?"

"Goodbye Chandra" The locks on the cab locked and Suresh stared at them in disbelief, a look of fear flashes across his face…

"Hey! Ah" Chandra yelped as Sylar punched his fist through the glass partition of the cab and caught hold of his head and neck. Chandra tried to fend Sylar off, but from his restricted position in the drivers' seat he could do little. His head connected with the driver side window several times… Soon Sylar caught a firm grasp of Chandra's head and gave it a firm twist.


End file.
